


Snowflake

by snarkysweetness



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Puppies, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-10
Updated: 2014-08-10
Packaged: 2018-02-12 13:24:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2111508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarkysweetness/pseuds/snarkysweetness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Skye and Ward add an addition to their family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowflake

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr anon prompted Skyeward + adopting a pet.

“No.” Grant’s voice was firm; he would _not_ give in to her this time, for once his word would be final.

Skye glanced up at him with her big brown eyes and stuck out her bottom lip in a quivering pout.

“ _No_.”

Her eyes twinkled with tears.

No. He was a grown man. He would not give into her manipulation. He didn’t care how cute she was.

“But, baby, look at her. She’s the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Grant kept his arms crossed and refused to look away from Skye’s face. He was not doing this. They’d agreed to do this after they got married and had their own house but not like this.

A small whine filled the air and Grant couldn’t help the urge to look and when he did he knew he was a goner. She really was beautiful. With big brown eyes that could guilt you into doing anything and a small smile that melted his heart.

Shit. This was not the way he’d planned for this to happen. They were supposed to do this adoption thing properly not take in the first baby they found on a mission that needed parents.

“That’s not even a real dog,” he muttered weakly knowing Skye was going to get her way.

Skye smirked and hugged the Pomsky around the neck, kissing it. “She’s perfect. Who needs a big ol’ dog to knock you over when you can have a little bundle of love like this!” The dog licked Skye’s face happily and Skye squealed in delight. “You’re so beautiful, yes you are! Don’t mind daddy, he’s a grumpy butt! Yes he is. A big ol’ grump with a stick up his-“

“We can keep the dog!”

Skye jumped up and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him quickly. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

The dog barked in delight and Grant found himself smiling. It was cute, for a little dog. He’d prefer another chocolate lab or a German Shepard but anything that made Skye smile like that made him happy.

“She’ll need shots and tags and a name-“

“Snowflake!”

Grant rolled his eyes. He’d married a child. “We are not naming her-“

“Oh look, she likes it!”

Snowflake pawed at his leg and he leaned down to scratch her behind the ears. She wagged her tail happily and licked his face. He smiled. Okay, fine, Skye could have her way.

Skye wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. “This is going to be very good practice for a human baby.”

He glanced over at her skeptically. “How so?”

Skye ran her hands over the top of Snowflake’s head for a moment before glancing over at him with a smile. “Because, your kids are never going to turn out the way you expect but that doesn’t mean you won’t love them anyway.”

He smiled. This was why he needed her. Her perspective on things was so much different than his and he needed to see the good in things sometimes.

“I love you,” he whispered but she was no longer paying attention to him. She was on the ground with the dog on top of her laughing as it licked her face.

Grant Ward had made a lot of terrible decisions in life but marrying Skye wasn’t one of them.


End file.
